Twilight? It's real? WTF!
by pyro.grizzly.bear
Summary: I thought my summer was going to be boring with visiting my gparents at their new house.Take a few pictures here,fam time there. No,life had other plans.It sure has a funny way of revealing the impossible.Fiction coming to life? New fam history?What now!
1. Chapter 1

**So, tell me if you like it. if enough do, I may just write more. It's currently my obsession so I'll probably be writing it a lot while my boredism eats away at me in school. =) Shadow's story takes place after Breaking Dawn and I carefully did my research, so I hope I got everyone's ages to how they should be in at least 2010 since I have no clue who's b-days are what and it's barely into 2011. Story will take place summer of 2011.**

**

* * *

**

Never had I thought Twilight was real. Seriously, sparkling men? How gay was that? My opinion took a three sixty turn the summer before my senior year. I'd decided to visit my grandparents, the plan was to stay for a week and come back. However, it would seem that they felt the need to move during the fall...to Washington. Specifically, Forks Washington. Now, I realize I knew people from there, well La Push really. So While I loathed going I the promise of adventure and seeing old friends proved to win more than the want to not to go.

Besides, my friends and parents were breathing down my neck. My two friends, Kari and Charlie, were excited to here the news...though Charlie was a closet Twilight lover, er, vampire lover, and Kari thought it would be good for me to see my grandparents. They joked saying if I were to turn vampire on the, then I'd have to turn them. The dorks. I love my friend, don't get me wrong. And with the constant reminder from my parents about their age and what not, well how could I not go? Besides that there was never a time I went to my Mimi and Papa's house and didn't have fun. We always traveled to places in the summer and as a kid I'd gone all over the U.S.

"Well, here we go..." I sighed as the plane rolled of the runway. I was in Seattle Washington at the moment. I wouldn't be picked up by my grandparent's but had to look for a cab driver with my name on paper. Whatever works right?

I'd be the last off, which made my already thinning patient thinner. I hate planes, with a passion. My leg twitched and my hands took up a random rhythm. Hey, I was a musically inclined person...on the clarinet. But I knew rhythm, my band and marching instructor made sure of that.

Once off the plane I felt myself sigh in relief, but my feet seemed to have forgotten how to walk and I stumbled...right into a really cute guy. I looked up...and up more to find soft brown eyes lit with amusement and a white smile that seemed brilliant against his dark skin.

"S-sorry..." I mumbled. It would seem I just thought I was okay with talking to guys. I guess I'd grown used to the boys in band and thought the, more of brothers, which is true. My band was like a second family. We won and lost together, and of course, we had our fights and squabbles.

"No problem. If it wasn't you , it could have been me." He said with a chuckle that made me melt.

I managed to smile, and with running into a poor bystandered we hit up a conversation as we walked to the luggage area. I learned he was a in college as a game techie, and get this, that same college I want to go to! The Academy of Art University. So that in itself provided tons of conversation. I explained to him how I wanted to be an animationist and work for Pixar, yeah I had my dreams big.

"Where are you headed?" I began as a topic change. We were waiting for the our luggage now. "Home, or just a visit?"

"Home. I'm here to live with my cousins till fall, then I'll be coming back to California for school." He said with yet another smile. In his dark eyes I could have sworn I saw a haunted look, but I could have been wrong because it vanished as soon as it appeared. "What about you?"

"Visit. I'm off to my grandparent's house." I gave a half smile. "For the summer. They've promised me some sight seeing."

"Well, let us hope the big bad wolf doesn't get you on the why don't we?" He said in a joking matter, but his eyes held that dark look.

"Please, wolves? If I saw one I give it a smack on the snout like I did to my grandpa's blue healer. Vicious thing he was, but he looked at me in a new light that's for sure. Us southerns are raise tough." I joked, giving away my true origins.

"Oh, you're a southerner are you?"

"Most my life. Cali's got better weather though so I moved there for high school." I edited a lot out of that story, but it's not like he'd know the true intentions.

"Well, in your sightseeing, you should come visit La Push. It's great for sight seeing."

"I certainly plan to! I want to get some shots of mountain lions and bears, maybe even some moose or elk!" I said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Oh really?" He said in a teasing voice. " A bit dangerous huh?"

"Psh, have you not been listening? I'm a southerner! I go through anything as long as I get what I want." I totally just lied. I'm a coward, but again, he doesn't need to know this.

"Well it sounds like you're going to a Washington Native with you when you go. After all I hear stories of large wolves roaming around."

"What, you not in that Twilight crap too are you?" I asked him with pleading eyes. It would figure a cute guy like him would be all in and be gay. No offense to gay people, it just seems every guy I like tuns out to be gay. Yeah, quite annoying, don't you think?

"You mean you don't believe in the werewolves? Has it really been that long since that book came out?" He said in wonder, more talking to himself than anything.

"Oh, no people still believe it exists, but I refuse. What man sparkles, really?"

His duffel bag came round and he easily lifted it up, but it looked really heavy. It was about time they came around, I didn't think it would take so long to get them out, but apparently they did.

When he turned around I think I saw relief in his eyes. I wondered why, but I couldn't linger on the though too long because mine came around the corner. I went to grab my duffel bag and easily lifted it up, but I nearly went with my suitcase. He grabbed me and my luggage all the while laughing. I felt my face heat up.

"Well, just so you don't get lost in the wilderness.." He took my phone, from my pocket I might add, and proceeded to put his number in it. Well I assumed it to be his number. I was still in shock that he did that even after he put my phone in my hand.

"By the way, which town are you headed to?"

"F-Forks..." I stuttered out. I'd lost my cool and it seemed to amuse him further.

"Ah, Forks. I remember that town. So very small."

"So I hear..." I mumbled, then jumped when my grandma called.

"Well, I should be off, call or text whenever you want." he winked and left out the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A little bit longer than my last chapter, but I've been working on a little bit every night. So far the want to write it is still there!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's  
**

* * *

"Serenity! Have you landed? The taxi gentlemen says he hasn't seen you!" My grandma was panicking. I love her and everything, but this is ridiculous.

"Mimi, please, I'm fine. I landed and have just gotten my luggage, I'm on my way out. And please, how many time have I said to call me Shadow!" I grumbled.

"I'm your grandma and I'll call you want I want, now hurry before I sent your Papa after you!"

"Bye Mimi, see you when I get there, love you." I said with a small smile. I sighed and looked down at my luggage. "Well, here I go. I'm officially landed, and now I shall breath my first air of Washington."

I wanted to run right back into the air port. Someone seemed to have forgotten to tell me is was pouring buckets outside. The air clogged my lungs with humidity. I usually loved rain, and the smell of it, but today I just wasn't in the mood. But as much as I didn't want to be happy, the rain brought bubbly feelings in me that warned I would be hyper when I got to my grandparent's.

I spotted the poor taxi driver who had a black umbrella and was surprised to see how young he was. And the fact that he had no car behind him...and only a sign to clue me in.

"Uh...I think your missing the vehicle." I noted to the russet skinned man. He grinned at me.

"Oh, no. I'm hired as a favor, there was no taxi driver. Mimi and I thought it'd be a funny joke to make you think you were actually getting a taxi." He chuckled. I glared daggers at him.

"Just take me there."

"Hm, I since someone's grumpy!"

I got right up in his face or tried really. I was tired and had been up all night, my fault entirely, but still. I hated plains and my black mood was getting darker the longer I had to stay at this crowded Seattle air port. Stupid tourists.

"Hey, don't mess with me right now." I said rising to my full height of barely five foot four and poked him in the chest. My eyes bore into his and I swore I saw him flinch away.

"Alright, alright. Follow me." He said with hands up in defense.

I followed him into the parking deck. We walked up to an old pick up truck. I seriously doubted its capabilities to get us to the house. He must have seen my apprehension.

"It's sturdier than you think." He said with a wink as I got in and he closed the door. A moment later he started it up.

"So, what's you name?" I asked him.

"Blaise." He smiled. Yeah, he just thought he was all that. Someone needed to deflate him.

To my joy it was me who was able to. It would seem the old bucket of bolts wouldn't last all the way to middle of no where Washington, and died on the side of the road. So now I sat in the covered bed of the truck waiting for Blaise to come back with the tow truck and hopefully a ride home. Somehow it only took him barely two hours to go to town when I know it should have taken almost an hour to reach the town by foot. And then there was finding a place to help, maybe even calling Mimi. How ever he did it, I wasn't going to be one to complain. I was nice and toasty inside the back seat of the tow truck.

"Thought it wouldn't run too well. It's ages old." I said from my blanket Blaise had given me in hopes I'd just fall asleep.

"For you information, I love the age old truck! I can't believe she just gave out on my." He looked heartbroken so I didn't have the heart to tease him again. Men and their cars..it's ridiculous.

We made it there well after nightfall. I was all but tackled by my Mimi as she hugged me tightly.

"M-Mimi! I c-can't breathe!" I gasped out. She stood away at arm's length.

"It's been so long! You've grown so much!" Mimi exclaimed. I'll spare you the sappy grandparent reunion. I love them, but they can be a bit too much for me, especially since I actually had managed to sleep in the truck. Now I was wet, cold again and over all just wanted to curl in a ball and sleep.

I was led to my new room which was actually a pretty cool one. It was in the attic, but it had a wall to separate the attic and my new summer room. There was a window seat, small book shelf, and age old computer, a day bed, old TV, DVD and VHS player and an old radio. I noticed something else on the day bed, my treasured Simba stuffed animal I'd been looking all over for. Apparently I'd left it here the last visit I had...which shows how long I haven't been here.

"Simba!" I squeaked. I tackled the lion and curled on the blanket.

"Now, I advise you to take a shower and get out of those wet cloths." Mimi said with authority.

"Yes ma'am!" Off I was to the only bathroom in the house. Yup. I'd have to share, but I didn't mind that much. I was, after all, invading their house.

After my shower I settled for a midnight snack and went off to bed. Following behind me was their cat, Hize. We have an agreement with each other. As long as one leaves the other alone, then no one get's hurt. I'd pestered the crap out of her as a kid and she gave me a half faded scar along my cheek. No one can really tell now a days though, especially since my golden red brown hair covers my face a lot. It's just the hair cut, you know with the side bangs?

I guess she'd decided to sleep with me, but I gave a warning that once my door was closed I wasn't opening until whenever I woke the next day,may it be morning or noon.

The next I woke it was almost noon and I heard voices from downstairs. It sounded like my grandparents, and I think Blaise may even be down there. Curious I brushed my hair and pulled on some faded blue jeans with holes in the knees and a dark blue Yosemite t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath it. No need to dress up, but I did make sure to put my usual eyeliner and mascara on.

"Oh there you are, I was just about to wake you up." Mimi said coming over and hugging me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well she slept till noon." Papa said with a chuckle.

"Yes, Mimi, I did sleep well. Is it still raining?"

"What kind of question is that?" Blaise asked. I glared at him.

"Well, there could be a break in it or something!"

After a few more bickering comments from the two of us Mimi announced lunch was ready and we all sat down for it. Shortly after Papa and Blaise left to work at the La Push car shop. Then, soon after that Mimi claimed she had to go down to the bakery and work some. So I had the house to myself, but there was also an old mustang that once belonged to my mom that could take me around town and La Push. I very much like the idea.

It was old and a tan color, but it was put into good shape could run. I loved it, even though I knew nothing about cars. It looked cool, and that's good enough reason to like something.

But I also knew a mustang was up to the off roading that I was looking for. So my Papa's maroon truck would come in handy for that. It looked well enough to run and I'm sure he wouldn't mind since they knew I wanted to get some pictures of the mountains and ocean.

I locked the doors and went on my way exploring through Forks. It was a very eerie feeling when I found the Newton's sports store...and then wondered if I was still asleep or something. I passed the high school, and was startled to find that it truly was hard to spot if it wasn't for the sign that said what it was.

I wandered over to La Push, stopping along the way to catch glimpses of the Cascades. I'd always loved the mountain views, even in California. One of the things I like about moving from the south.

I made it to First Beach without getting lost, but I knew my phone had GPS even if I did, which I probably would. walked along the beach looking into the tide pools and balancing on the rocks. Although, I wish I'd worn some boots, or maybe even gone barefoot, because converses just didn't cut it. The fact that I slipped and nearly fell in the water was proof.

My savior was a familiar russet skinned male that I could never forget. He had the looks of the indian in him, but I could never mistake him for someone else.

"Wesley!" I exclaimed happily as he pulled me, and most importantly my camera, away from the water. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm visiting my grandparents, they moved here last fall." I said while sitting on a rock to examine my very expensive camera.

He shook his head at me. "You and your cameras. I'm here, because my family is here, I moved a couple years ago after our freshman year."

"I thought you moved to Sonora?"

"I did, but then I went to live with a cousin, you know how much I hated it there. So they let me come, and I've been here ever since." He finished his sentence with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I finally got to see you again!"

"Yeah."

We began the process of getting to know each other again, and then he invited me to the beginning of the summer bonfire next Saturday. I quickly obliged. By this point I we were walking down the fine line between sand and water while everyone played around us. And then a boy came barreling into us.

"Brandon!" Wesley growled in a very scolding way.

"I-I'm sorry!" The poor boy who looked no older than fifteen. But his face suggested he was younger. not even a moment after Wesley's scolding a frisbee came flying into me.

Wesley's eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to face three others. Two looked up to Wesley, but the other looked down and anywhere but him. I assumed he was the one who threw it, but I was wrong.

"Sorry about that, I thought Brandon could catch that, I didn't know he'd actually run into someone!" The boy said. He looked like every indian here, but the second tallest had blue eyes. His hair covered his eyes, but I still saw them and they were really pretty.

Wesley continued to glare as the second boy who looked as every bit unconcerned about the situation as the other came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Collin, what's your name?"

"Um, Shadow." I said a bit startled by his closeness.

"Isn't that a name for a dog?" The first said.

"Shadow, this is Collin and Brady, my cousins. And the other two are my cousins as well, Brandon," He pointed behind us to the boy who looked dejectedly the other way, "And that is Brian."

"Nice to meet all of you, but I should be going, my grandma should be home making dinner shortly, if not already started." I said politely excusing myself from the group. But when I looked at the boy named Brandon, I couldn't help but be reminded of my own little brother and my heart went out to him as he was bullied by the others. It seemed to be natural for them though. How cruel. All it took was a disapproving look from them and he'd flinch away.

"Aw, already, but we just met!" Collin said with a smile. Around about that moment a howl echoed through the forest and all turned to it. No that wasn't suspicious at all.

"They have wolves here? I don't remember seeing that on the La Push Wildlife website." I said aloud. "Maybe I could get a picture of them too!"

"What?" Wesley gasped. "No! You listen to me, no hiking through here, got it." Wesley warned. Psh, as if I'd listen to him. Although my eyes must have been sparkling with defiance because he looked down at me with a hard looked.

"Shadow, if you here a wolf, don't go near. The wild animals are dangerous here." He said dismissively. Even as he said this the group of guys were herding the younger boys away.

Something was up, and I didn't like it being out of the loop. I refused to think it something as simple as werewolves, that it was too Twilight typical, because there was no such thing. Right?

Wesley sent me off. I'd promised I would go home, and true to my word I did. I would leave this thinking for another time. Although, the whole way home I got the feeling I was being followed, but every glance I took at my surroundings showed me nothing.

The feeling was gone by the time I made it home. I walked into the house and smelt freshly made sourthern food. Every thought left me as I went back to my little kid days and spent time with my grandparents eating and watching a movie with TV trays like we used to do in the old days.

And there was no room for other thoughts as I we'd planned to go up into the mountain. And so we did, bring their camper with them, we traveled all over them, until we had to go home. It was a simple four day trip not counting the days it took to get there, and I'd say it was a day to get there and a day to get back. We left Friday and spent Saturday-Wednesday in the mountains and came back the following Thursday. I was thankful because the bonfire was this Saturday. Well assuming Wesley still wanted me to go. Mimi and Papa sure wanted me to.

But, certain things were going to prevent me from that. A certain furry creature to be exact.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning I woke up to see a furry brown face looking at me intently from the other pillow. Hize's brown tail flicked back and forth as I pet her cream colored body.

"Good morning Hize." I said stretching and then yawning.

"Good morning Serenity."

My yawning was interrupted and I looked around. Then down to Hize. "Did you just-No. Your a cat. Ha, I'm must be really tired still." I said getting up and getting ready for the day.

As much as I wanted to be with my grandparents, they had jobs no matter how easy. They loved it and I wasn't going to be one to say they really didn't have to go to them. No, not with the money they have. So I was going to search for a summer job, it would be easy, being eighteen and all already. Oh that's right, I go held back, so even though I'm going ot be a senior, I'll be nineteen. I don't mind though.

The easiest one I could think of was the local animal shelter. I was good with animals...and maybe I'll go to the one in La Push. Or maybe the one of the places where they take in orphaned animals, they have one right? Maybe I should just stick to shelters...Obviously my mind was going all over the place, so I didn't think anything of the fact that Hize had followed me all over that house. Never letting me out of her sight for too long. It wasn't until Papa pointed it out that I took notice.

"Seems Hize likes you again." He said as I walked through the kitchen. he was eating breakfast and getting ready to go work on cars.

"Huh?" I looked down at the sitting cat who looked up at me with a look that freaked me out. Like she was expecting something."Alrighty...well have fun with those cars!" I told Papa and walked through to grab some eggs Mimi had made. I thanked her and sat down.

But now not only was Hize following me, but Mimi took up a curious gaze when she thought i wasn't looking. And when Papa did I stood up, startling even the cat.

"Well now that I feel like a zoo animal, I'm going to find a job." I announced and went to leave.

"Shadow, you don't have to find a job!" Mimi protested.

"I want to. I feel so useless, and don't assign me cleaning duties." I said raising my hand just as she opened her mouth. "I loathe cleaning the house. Besides, I could use the money for school."

I walked out onto the porch and looked around. It was a porch with couches and nice stuff on it, only because it had glass windows that could open and close. They were closed right now because of the obvious, it was raining. But it was still cold, despite it being summer and all. I opened the door and looked down at Hize.

"You, miss kitty, are the weirdest cat that I have ever seen. And I've seen pretty weird cats." I closed the door and climbed into the old maroon truck and drove farther into town.

Driving into town I had full intentions on trying to work in the shelter, but I saw the pet store and they had birds. So I went all for it. I asked for an application, filled it out, and had it back in no time at all. I thought I would have to wait but as soon as I had my hand on the door a voice called out.

"Serenity? Is that you?" I twitched at the sound of my real name and turned to find a lady about as old as my grandma.

"Yes, I'm Shadow." I said, emphasizing Shadow.

"Elaine said you'd probably come here, your hired. Just come by next Monday around ten and I'll have someone here show you the ropes of the place."

"Um, thanks." I said in shock. That was quick and easy...

So with the summer job down I browsed around town some more, stopping at a thrift store and buying a couple things I knew Mimi was running out of. Then returned to the empty house to find Hize just sitting by the door, right where I left her.

I carried the bags into the house and put everything up, hoping it's where they went. It was only a couple things, so before I knew it I was sitting at the table looking down at Hize while she looked up at me.

"What do you want, you stupid cat!" I finally yelled to her in exasperation.

"I don't want you to go to the bonfire." She said. I don't know how I knew, but I was pretty sure I'd heard that voice before. My mind immediately knew it was the cat.

However, a part may have know, but that still didn't stop me from falling backward out of the chair and onto the floor.

"You act as if you've never heard me talk before." She said in a disapproved tone.

"Y-you ju-just- how!" I said pulling my upper body to lay on the chair just as Hize jumped on it. I freaked out again, something between a half squeak and half scream came from me as I fell backward on my behind. I leaned on my hands, scooting back ever so slightly.

"Oh please, get over it! Your acting like a kitten, aren't you almost nineteen?" She hissed to me.

"Cat's aren't supposed to talk! Why are you talking!"

"Sereni-"

"No! shut up! Oh great now I'M talking to it. I need to get out. Bye cat! Gah, there I go again!" I mumbled running out of the house and into the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't remember Shadow? You've always been able to talk to her, you just gave her to me and then you never paid attention long enough to hear her."

"So I have talked to her?"

"Yes, but your mom always said it was a little kid thing, but I know different. There isn't just native american in our blood, there's more."

I groaned as if in pain and laid my head on my arms. I was sitting on a counter out of the way from everything as Mimi cooked up some fresh bread that the regulars would come and get for dinner that night or lunch in the day.

"Come on Shadow, help me with decorating this cake while the bread is cooking. I need your creative artistry." She smiled. Really she wanted to calm me down.

"OK..."

After a few moments of us laughing and having an icing war we began to talk about Hize.

"So, when did I first talk to her?"

"When your mom adopted her in Louisiana. She was surprised that she understood you, but the genes in you called to her and she became much more than just a normal cat. She knows so much from the dreams she's granted as what she is."

"Which is?"

"A familiar, and you my dear, are part witch."

"What!" I squeaked as the bread dinged it was down. I think, if I were ever to faint, now would be the time...Nope not today!

"Really, it's not so surprising. I can teach you, but I don't think you've grasped you power yet."

"My what?"

"Every witch has it. I specialize in healing and growing things, which is why my gardens were always the best around. That one runs in the family...but since you father got involved...I've no clue what you'll specialize in."

"What does my father have to do with this?"

"Oh now, now honey, let's get the bread out before they burn!" She said avoiding the topic. I was suspicious now, and still very much doubtful about the whole thing.

"Why won't you tell me!" I asked her as we both took out the huge tray of bread loaves.

"Because it's not my place to say. You;d have a better time asking your mom or your dad...or maybe the werewolves here."

"The WHAT?"

"Oh dear I've done it again."

"No, no, no, no! There are NO werewolves here!" I said, er, more told her. "That's a bunch of Twilight crap. I'm going home." I threw down my oven mitts to the nearest counter and stormed out.

This was ridiculous. I came here for a normal summer and no I'm suddenly told I'm a witch? Yeah, right, someone's joking around here. It's not true.

I was proven wrong later that day when Hize once again persisted that I not go to the bonfire. I slammed the door on her tail in my furry, but I was guilty. She left me alone though. Friday night I had in my mind that I was going to the bonfire. All through the night I was, and Saturday morning I was still going. But that afternoon something even more out of the ordinary happened. I sorta...lit fire to the grill and burnt every piece of meat my grandpa was cooking for lunch. And I mean seriously burnt, like beyond eating.

It was an honest mistake, really. I was watching the fire flick around in the charcoal grill and suddenly I had this urge to touch it. As soon as my hand lifted, so did that fire. Well, Mimi knew my power now and she deemed me unfit to go to the bonfire. Emphases on the FIRE part. That's all I needed was to light everyone up on the beach. so really I was deemed untrained...

Anyways I was searching through my phone when I realize I hadn't exactly gotten Wesley's most recent number. So I had no way of telling him I couldn't go. We were supposed to be meeting on first beach and no way was I going to sneak out with a cat breathing down my neck, and I'd just feel awful if I did that.

So I contacted the next person I knew to. The airport guy. It's a small town, er, towns right? They should know each other.

So I searched through my contacts to the only one unfamiliar. According to the name in the contact his name was Keith. Hm...well I wasn't going to call him, I didn't have the nerve for that, so I settled for a text. But he seemed to have a change in my plan, as he called me.

"Hey, I was wandering if I'd ever hear from you again." I heard that familiar voice.

"Um yeah...I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to know Wesley Johnson?"

"Hm? Yeah, I know him." He seemed to have an flat tone.

"Could you do me a favor and tell him I can't go to the bonfire tonight?"

"Oh, your the girl he was taking!" He seemed genuinely shocked. "How do you two know each other anyways?"

"We're old friends." I simply said. Hize suddenly glared up at me.

"So, what's the reason that I should tell'im?" He asked politely, but I think he was annoyed that we knew each other...that's just me though.

"Um..." Hize suddenly hissed at me. I looked down at her on my bed. She looked as if she'd grow into a lion or something of the sort.

"Don't tell him anything!" She hissed again.

"I'm sorry, I have a viscous cat about to attack me. Just tell him something came up, please?"

"OK, I will...I hope we can meet up again sometime, you know instead of just phone calls..." Aw, he sounded hurt!

"I'll try to. My grandma's suddenly got me on a very short leash for now. We had a bit of a mishap at lu-Holy crap! Hize get OFF ME!" I screeched as Hize hissed and landed on top of me. She was friggin heavy for a cat too! "I-I got to go!"

I practically threw the cat off me and she landed perfectly on the bed. She looked pissed. "You were going to tell him!"

"Was not!'

"Was too!"

"Was not!

"Was too!"

"You know what? Forget this, I can't believe I'm arguing with a cat. I'm outta here."

I was out the door in a matter of minutes, ignoring everyone around me. I was thoroughly pissed and wanted everyone to stay away from me. I ran to the forest where I found a nice fallen tree to take my frustration out on. I kicked it as hard as I could and fell to the ground in pain from my foot and my stupidity.

After a little tantrum I lay on the forest floor looking up into the canopy of trees. I felt my cloths getting wet, but chose to ignore it. I let the sounds of the forest calm me, and I was nearly calm when I heard a huge animal walking around the forest. It's steps sounded heavy and sluggish, and then another set would come into hearing distance.

I sat up looking around, wondering if I should be worried. After all there's no telling what could be scavenging around this time of year. I knew bears would be about, and mountain lions too. it went quiet and I was about to dismiss the noise and get up when I heard the heavy breathing of a huge animal. Startled I turned around and came face to face with a massive Grizzly Bear. I held my breath and stayed still just as a little cub came out.

It seemed smaller than most bears and could hardly keep up with his mother. She seemed half about ready to just abandon him, there was no way he could keep up all through summer if a male grizzly decided to have something to do with his mother. It was clear that while his mother wished to not have a cub that wouldn't last any dangerous situation, I saw she was defiantly proud of it's sibling, which happened to be double his size. I could carry the tiny bear!

The mother looked down her nose at me and looked to her son. She gave a growl to him and look once more to me. the intensity of the stare made it seem as if she was trying to tell me something, but what I don't know. But when she left the little bear, I finally got it. She wanted me to care for him.

I looked down at the bear who cried out to his mother. It had to be a he, some how I knew that. His mother just abandoned him...I couldn't believe it. I couldn't bear to hear his cries and went to comfort him. There was no way he'd actually be able to cause harm to me so I coaxed him to me by saying soothing things, hoping he would understand I meant no harm.

He came to me after a long time of coaxing and reassuring. He seemed young enough to be just like a baby and as soon as I held him like I would a toddler he cuddle into me and fell asleep. Just like a baby would do after crying. I glared at the way the mom went, but it was survival of the fittest out here, and he was an unusually small bear.

That night we all sat around in the living room as my grandma explained familiars and how they just pop up like that. The mother bear had probably been given the job of watching him until someone like me came along. Apparently it wasn't uncommon for witches, or even half witches, to get wild animals. It was even more common with house pets since most are already smart enough to be a novice one. It just so happens that Hize was becoming one from being around the family that when she came to Mimi she became her second familiar, as her other one was released a while back ago.

The bear wouldn't leave my side for the next week as we went through the beginnings of how to get me to meditate. Yeah, I'm the worst person for that because I could stop fidgeting. And then my mind would wonder and I'd zone out, or just fall asleep. It frustrated Mimi to no end. For three weeks this went on and I wasn't aloud out of the house because we'd quickly learned fire reacts to my emotions as well. It was like a live creature around me, even more so than humans think.

I gained burns that Mimi tried her best to heal, but a lot would scar. I had a couple my legs, but mostly on my hands and arms. They were healed to almost unnoticeable, but one mark never went away. It was when I finally learned to control my fire ability and it literally snaked out from my hand and up my right arm, which is the one I held it in. Mimi could do nothing, as the fire didn't want it to heal, it was put purposefully on my arm. All she could do was wrap it up and put soothing creme on it.

My bear, who'd gained the name Igneous, or Iggy for short, learned to keep a distance from me when I was practicing. But he was my familiar and because of this, shouldn't be harmed by the fire at all now that my body was familiar against the fire so should his.

June thirtieth I was announced safe to be around public people, and that Thursday I finally showed up for my job. Iggy home to antagonize Hize, but he assured me if I needed him he'd come to me. Kathie had been told I was sick, so she told me to take it easy, which I was fine with because ever since I found my ability to play with fire I began to be able to understand animals more and more. Honestly it freaked me out... a lot.

I used the extra time on my hands to get into contact with my friends Kari and Alex. I had loads to tell them, but most I couldn't. So it turned into a guilty conversation on my part as I explained to them how I chickened out from going to the bonfire. I got a good scolding from Kari but she let it go. Alex took on a teasing voice, which I was fine with.

Next, I needed to find a way to apologize to him, but I didn't even know where to began! I think I was over thinking this...but I couldn't help but to think this bonfire was more than just an outing, and we hadn't seen each other in so long, it was a chance to get to know each other again. But my stupid family genes had to get in the way.

I really needed to stay with this job so I couldn't take any days off, but Sunday the pet store was closed, so that afternoon I could go to First Beach and hope to see him again. However, once again, things would not go my way.


End file.
